


carnivore

by cabinfever



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noct is a lonely siren and Ignis is a very pretty pirate, Pirate Ignis, Siren Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/cabinfever
Summary: Ignis had expected a shipwreck to go worse than this. He can't say he's complaining.





	carnivore

**Author's Note:**

> for [taylor](http://www.glaivescientia.tumblr.com) who made [THIS](https://glaivescientia.tumblr.com/post/174410126622/%E1%95%95-%E1%90%9B-%E1%95%97-sliding-this-in-just-before-the-end-of-mer) gorgeous piece of art. <3

He wakes up, and he can’t breathe.

There’s something in his chest, choking him out. He forces it out in something that’s half a scream and half a cough. The sheer power of it sends him sitting up from where he’d been laying, doubling over as he spews saltwater into the sand at his feet. Sand and water and seaweed and worse…gods. How did this happen?

“Are you dead?”

Ignis rolls over, coughing. “Ask me that again when I’ve finished hacking my lungs out,” he rasps, spitting seawater from his mouth. Gods, he hates the taste of the sea. Loves it beneath the hull of his ship, hates it inside him. Some things should just stay where they’re meant to be.

Maybe this is a message from the gods, telling him that men are meant to stay on land.

But that’s a crock of shit. He’s not leaving the sea for anything or anyone.

_ Wait. _

Who’s he talking to?

“So are you dead?”

Ignis spits out another glob of salt and blood, tasting iron on his lips. He drawls, “No, but you yammering on almost has me wishing I were.” It’s a lie; there’s something about this person’s voice that has his heart racing. He wants to hear it again. And again. And again.

A laugh. Musical. His heart stutters, not quite fathoming what he’s hearing. “Pretty bold, especially since I just saved your ass.”

Ignis pushes his hair out of his face, tucking his ribbon-streaked braid behind his ear. “You have my undying gratitude,” he says in as grandiose a manner as he can while still struggling not to choke on salt water. “A thousand gold pieces for you upon my return to my ship.”

And he raises his face at last, looking towards the source of the voice.

Well.

He’s blue.

Not human, then.

Though Ignis thinks he could have inferred that from the tail. Or the scales. Or the spikes of fins running down his spine in stark profile. Anything, really.

Ignis knows the tales. He knows what this is.

_ Siren. _

Astrals, but he’s beautiful.

Ignis shrinks away nonetheless; anyone who’s ever smelled the ocean has heard the tales of the singers of the sea. He’s in way over his head. 

The siren’s perched on a flat rock at the edge of the sea, watching him with wide eyes bluer than the nighttime sky. His tail dips in the water, then rises, slowly tracing impossible patterns in the water’s surface. Everything about him gleams blue, from his fins to the sheen on his scales. The scales are darker than sin and just as alluring. With every passing second, Ignis finds himself drawn closer, desperate to figure out what those scales would feel like beneath his fingers.

No. No, he cannot stay here. Not at all.

He’s not made for this sort of thing. He’s made for the open seas, not the creatures that dwell on the shores and lonely crags. He’s made for battle, not the hunt. Especially not when he’s the prey. Not this. 

He regrets it even as he starts to scramble backwards up the shore.

“Hey, hey, wait a second!” the siren calls. Even the slow drawl of his speaking voice is immediately alluring. Ignis stops in his tracks when he does it, not wanting to move away. He’s not sure if he would have been able to if he tried.

“What?” he asks tersely.

“Are you okay?”

Ignis pounds his fist on his chest, coughing again. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he rasps, trying his level best to compose himself. This really isn’t how he likes to make first impressions. Though if this siren is here to kill him, impressions won’t matter much anyway.

What a way to go.

“Don’t you remember? You crashed on the rocks.” The siren leans closer. “You heard my song and jumped in a rowboat. Just up and left the ship you were on. Others came too. They weren’t like you. They didn’t make it.” He grins, teeth white and sharp and lethal. “Not for long, at least. It was impressive, really. I haven’t seen it work so well in ages.”

Gods above…he fell for a siren’s song?

“And you…saved me?” Ignis rubs at his head, subtly trying to scoot backwards up towards the safety of dry land. Sirens can’t walk on land, right? “Isn’t that a bit out of character for your kind?”

“Think you know us?” the siren challenges. “Sea shanties tell you everything you need to know?” He scoffs and flicks his tail, sending seawater into Ignis’s face. “Nah. You were too pretty to kill.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, pausing in his little retreat. “Too pretty to kill?” he repeats. 

“Sirens don’t tell lies, you know.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“You wouldn’t know either way.” Noctis bites his bottom lip, digging his sharp teeth into the plush blue skin there. “Sirens could just be great liars.”

Ignis pauses, considering that. Two can play at this game. “Tell me something true, then,” he challenges.

“I’m Noctis.”

Ignis inches closer. “Ignis.”

“Come closer, Ignis,” Noctis says. His eyes are incredibly wide. “I can barely hear you.”

“I’m right here.”

“You were running away.” Noctis smiles. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Ignis huffs out a laugh. “You’re clever. I admire that.” He comes closer, just a bit, and his toes brush the other end of the rock where the siren sits. It’s a compromise. A gesture of goodwill. He’s not quite sure who’s the captain in this conversation. He raises an eyebrow. “So was it just my handsome face that saved my life, or do you have other motives?”

“Too many people answer the songs. Entire ships, sometimes. I got a warship once.” Noctis licks his lips, and Ignis can’t tear his eyes from the sight of his sharp white teeth glinting from behind pale blue. “That was a good meal.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Ignis tells him, “but I need to get back to my own ship.” He needs to get back on the sea. Having solid ground beneath him is knocking him off balance, or maybe it’s this thing right here half in the sea and half on land, watching him with hungry blue eyes.

“What’s your ship called?”

“Why do you want to know?” Ignis asks, grinning. “Seems to me like you want to track her down and sink her. I can’t let you do that.”

Noctis snorts. “I don’t sink ships. I just empty them.”

“All the better that I don’t tell you her name. My ship is my life.” 

“Really, though.”

Ignis leans back, studying Noctis quietly. Something about him desperately wants to trust him. So he does. “The  _ Spellbound.”  _

_ “Spellbound?”  _ Noctis repeats. “You magical or something?”

Ignis grins. “Or something.”

“That how you lost your eye?”

“Who said I lost it?”

“It’s closed and scarred. I just figured.”

“It’s impolite to ask,” Ignis tells him, but he smiles to take the edge off the words. 

Noctis tilts his head to the side. “Then let me take a look.”

“Come over here if you’d like to see it.”

Noctis juts his lower lip out in a pout. “But I can’t leave the water,” he sighs, and he turns his gaze downward, tracing his finger along the rocks before him. His blue-black tail waves lazily behind him, scattering mirrored water droplets through the air. “I’m not like you.” He looks up, and  _ gods,  _ his eyes are blue. “You can come over here, though.”

Ignis edges closer still, clambering up onto the flat top of the rock. “How’s this?”

He could get closer, of course. And he really, truly wants to. But he wants to see if this creature wants this the way he does. And by the way Noct’s eyes slide closed, half-lidded with long lashes brushing pale blue cheeks, he thinks it’s true.

“Your other eye is very green,” Noctis tells him.

“Is it?” Ignis asks softly. “I hadn’t noticed.”

He gets closer.

Their foreheads knock together for a moment.

Noctis takes in a quiet, expectant breath.

Ignis closes his eyes.

But-

_ Gods. _

“Hey,” Ignis says roughly, pulling away. “Wait. I can’t do this.”

Noctis furrows his brow. “Why not?”

“You’re a siren.”

“And?”

“And I’m supposed to believe you’re not enchanting me right now?” Even as he says it, he regrets the words. This creature saved his life and talked to him and is right here, close enough to claim. 

Noctis’s tail lashes in the water, sending sparkling droplets of water through the air. “I don’t know what you think you know about sirens,  _ Captain,”  _ he says, staring right into Ignis’s eyes with the gaze of a predator, “but the sirens  _ I _ know all have their songs. The songs are the key. I’m not singing. You’re here on your own.” He grabs Ignis by the open collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. “You’re just in denial about wanting a monster out of the sea.”

“I’m not-”

“Captain,” Noctis purrs, and the word sounds like a prayer and an insult. “Be honest.” He pulls himself closer, nosing up against Ignis’s jaw. He breathes in, slow and purposeful, and he ducks his head to mouth at his neck. Ignis hisses at the shock of pointed teeth against his pulse, but they don’t go deep enough to draw blood. They go deep enough to mark Ignis, though, claiming him as a treasure of the sea. Ignis can’t help the long, quiet whine that he lets out, baring his neck to the siren against his better judgment.

“Noctis,” he breathes, and he knows he’s well and truly done for.

Noctis laughs, sending hot breath against Ignis’s neck, and he murmurs, “Thought so.” He bites at Ignis’s earlobe and whispers, once more, “Captain.”

Ignis shudders and turns his head, chasing the sound of Noctis’s laughter. He finds his mouth by touch and sound alone, guided along on his blind side towards the siren’s smile.

“I can sing again if you want,” Noctis breathes against his lips.

Ignis tells him, “You shut up,” and kisses him for real this time.

Noctis tastes of salt and iron and things Ignis cares not to name, but most of all he tastes like the raw ozone of a storm over the open water. Ignis kisses the taste out of his mouth, because all he knows is that he has to get some of the power coiled in the body of this siren who spared his life. 

Noctis tugs on Ignis’s hair. “Good,” he hums against his lips, opening his mouth further to let Ignis explore and take and  _ take.  _

Ignis isn’t sure how he ever made it this long without a creature as beautiful and rare and exquisite as Noctis, but now that he’s got him in his grip, he’s loathe to let go. He edges closer on his knees, pressing himself against Noctis wherever he can. They must make a sight, he thinks: near-white blue against sun-gold skin. He catches a glimpse of how one of his dark tattoos contrasts against the pearly shine of Noctis’s shoulder and draws Noctis all the closer.

Gods, he needs Noctis. 

“Do you want to-” Noct reaches out and palms Ignis through his breeches, eyes widening in a question.

Ignis groans, hips stuttering forward against his will. It really has been too long. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” He kisses Noct again, desperate for the taste of the sea.

“Then get out of these things,” Noct growls when they part, clawing at Ignis’s shirt and pants with all the finesse of someone who has absolutely never worn clothes in his life.

Ignis laughs, darting forward for a quick kiss at a freckle on Noctis’s face he just noticed. He rather likes seeing it. It’s charming that sirens get sun spots too. “As fast as I can.” He unlaces the fastenings on his breeches, laughing when Noctis’s clawed fingers catch at the waistband of them and yank them down. He helps him along the way, stepping out of the damned things when they catch along his ankles. He grabs them before Noctis can snatch them away, tossing them back onto the sands where they’ll be safe from the tide for now. It won’t do if he shows up naked to reclaim his ship. He has  _ some  _ dignity, after all.

“I’m keeping the shirt,” he warns. 

“Shy?” Noct asks, and he moves forward, nipping at Ignis’s bare hipbone to point out the peculiarity of the request.

Ignis lets his head fall back, sighing when Noct kisses a line from his hipbone to the base of his cock. “Something like that.” There are scars he’d rather not bare today. Not even this will change that.

“Whatever.” Noct kisses Ignis right where he must know Ignis needs him most, ignoring the way Ignis pushes his hips towards his mouth. “Pushy?”

“I’ll take matters into my own hands if I must,” Ignis tells him, reaching down to run his fingers through Noctis’s thick dark hair.

Noctis grins up at him, baring his predator teeth once more. “Now there’s a good idea.”

That’s settled, then.

Ignis slips into the water beside Noct, hissing at the change in temperature as the water laps at his sun-warmed skin. But the water is warm and calm, and his legs find the warm bulk of a tail with ease; he finds his footing in the shallow water, submerged up to his knees, and straddles the shining column of Noctis’s tail.

Noctis looks over his shoulder at him, propping himself up on his elbows. “What do you have in mind?” He’s already a little breathless, eyes gone dark, dark blue. Ignis can’t get enough of the sight. 

He holds Noctis at the top of his tail, just where his flesh meets scales. That alone makes Noctis gasp and scrabble at the top of the rock, whispering a quiet curse in a language not meant to be heard in the land of air and sunlight. The sound of it sends a chill down Ignis’s spine. He presses his hips forward experimentally, looking down to marvel at the sight of his cock against Noctis’s dark scales. It looks gorgeous, if he does say so himself.

It doesn’t feel half bad, either.

Noctis’s tail is cool with seawater but smooth enough that the slide of skin against it is nothing short of incredible. Ignis pulls back and then thrusts forward again, pressing down harder this time. It feels just as good - no, better. Better.

He starts moving in earnest. If his cock wasn’t completely hard before, it certainly is now.

Gods, any passing ship could see this. Any sailor with eyes better than blind would be able to see this for what it is: Captain Scientia of the  _ Spellbound,  _ bewitched by a siren. 

Let them look. He wouldn’t trade this for anything. Not for all the gold in the Cygillan. 

“We can change, you know,” Noctis breathes, moving with the rhythm of Ignis’s hips. “If that’s what you want-”

“No,” Ignis breathes, and he licks a stripe up the column of Noctis’s neck, tasting the salt of the sea and the metallic tang of the blood of men. “Like this.” He holds Noctis by the hips and grinds down again, moaning at the feeling of smooth scales against his bare skin. 

“We’re not built for that sort of thing, but you’re welcome to try.” Noctis arches his back, pressing back and up into Ignis. The slide of his muscles beneath Ignis’s hips is intoxicating enough that Ignis gasps, bending forward over Noctis completely. 

He presses his open palm against Noct’s shoulders, pinning him down against the rocks. “You stay there,” he orders.

The siren gasps a little, and his back muscles tense beneath Ignis’s hand, threatening to break free. He could, of course. He’s built to drag men to their deaths beneath the water. But he just braces himself on the rock, splaying his fingers as far as they’ll go and digging his sharp nails into the stone. Like this, Ignis has a perfect view of him spread and pinned perfectly beneath him, skin shining with half-dried seawater and an ethereal shimmering blueness.

If there’s anything Ignis knows, it’s rhythm.

The sea has given him the gift of the world’s natural music and its inevitable tempos. The low, solemn chant of a shanty as his rowers do their work, bringing the  _ Spellbound  _ through a storm and into the light of the next day. The certainty of waves against the hull, driven by the moon’s insistent demands. 

And this: the slow delicious slide of his body against another.

This is his favorite rhythm of all. 

“Please,” Noctis bites out, flushing darker blue around his cheeks. He cracks open an eye long since gone steely with lust, looking up at Ignis. “Here, just-” And he reaches back, taking Ignis’s hand that’s not on his back and guiding it around to his front, and-

Since when do sirens have cocks?

He’s dripping already, slick with seawater and something thicker that clings to Ignis’s fingers when he strokes along the length of him. A few more exploratory touches, and Noctis is already making quiet little moans, screwing his eyes shut and bucking into Ignis’s hand. Each sound is like a fragment of a song, just a hint of a note Ignis wants desperately to hear continue. So he tries harder, loving every sound he draws from Noctis.

His tail curls up behind Ignis, soaking his shirt and brushing along his spine with the threat of razor sharpness where the fin ends. Noctis laughs breathlessly, trailing off once more into a groan. “You’re good at this.”

“If I was, you’d be speechless,” Ignis tells him, and he’s surprised that he can even be coherent right now. 

“Close enough now to -  _ fuck, Ignis-” _

More wetness coats his hand, and Noctis moans, and there’s the song at last, yearning and begging for companionship and adventure and  _ completion- _

Ignis groans, adding his harmony to Noct’s, and he comes at last, rutting against the slick muscular ridges of Noctis’s tail. Before the sea rushes in to wash them clean, it’s a stunning sight: white across midnight blue scales.

Ignis rolls off to Noct’s side, splashing into the water with the rock to support him. The water is cool against his flushed skin, soothing him with the easy rhythm he’s always known. He’s grateful for the buoyancy that the water lends, boneless as he is. He pushes his hair out of his face with a hand wet with slick and seawater, offering a lopsided grin to Noctis.

“Can’t say I’ve ever done that before,” Noctis tells him breathlessly. He shakes his head, tossing the dark blue-black strands of hair out of his eyes. He studies Ignis, eyes half-lidded with lust or satisfaction or something else. “I should save more men.”

“Let the others know I was your first,” Ignis replies lightly, resting his head against the flat, sun-warm rock. His shirt is soaking wet now, and he’s a little grateful for it; he’s probably a mess of sweat and worse. “I expect credit.”

“Or maybe I’ll just have to keep letting you almost drown.” Noct tilts his head to the side, and there’s the predator’s grin once more. “You’re eager when you’re grateful.”

“That’s the adrenaline of a near-death experience, I’d expect.” Ignis reaches out and traces the pale blue line of one of Noct’s smaller fins, watching the way it makes the siren shiver. “But between you and me, I don’t need you to nearly kill me if you’re wanting another rendezvous.” He winks.

“That’s good to hear.” Noct grins, pulling himself completely out of the water and onto the rocks. The water takes longer than what should be logical to slide from his body, and when it does, it leaves shining blue scales in its wake. As the water drips from him in a curtain, sending blue refractions all around him in the sunlight, it almost looks like a cape, stripping the scales from him even as it marks him as something entirely inhuman.

Just as quickly as the illusion appeared, the magic of it fades, and the water falls to the ground, splattering back into the sea and carrying scales with it.

And there stands Noctis, pale and naked and smirking. 

Ignis stares.

“Told you we could change.” Noct bends and stretches, revealing the full strength of his slim body. He’s not blue anymore, but he’s still pale enough to be carved of marble; his midnight-blue eyes are all that remain of the color of his scales, shockingly dark especially without any blue in his skin to match them. “What d’you think?”

Ignis hoists himself out of the water, climbing easily onto the rock to meet Noctis. He stands taller than him like this, but not too tall. He catches Noct by the chin, tilting his face up. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs. “But you already knew that.”

“Siren charm.” Noct’s tongue darts out and catches the tip of Ignis’s thumb. “Thought you’d like it.”

“I do.”

“Where will you go now?” Noct slides a hand along Ignis’s arm, blinking up at him with those wide, irresistible blue eyes. “Back to your ship?”

“There are more adventures to be had, Noctis,” Ignis reminds him. “Crashing here was never part of the plan.”

_ Until you. _

“I think you’re going to need a new crew member.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

_ Is he implying- _

Noctis’s eyes flash with something almost like embarrassment. “Adventuring can get lonely, I hear. So does sitting on an island.”

_ Ah. _

Ignis taps at his chin with a single finger, returning Noct’s grin. “I have a ship of great repute. We don’t just take anybody with us on the high seas. Can you swim?”

Noctis shrugs. “I can sure try.” He pauses, then adds, “Captain.”

Ignis laughs, relishing in the little flutter his heart makes when Noct calls him by his title. “Welcome to the  _ Spellbound,  _ then, Noctis,” he murmurs, and he leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [triplehelix!](http://www.triplehelix.tumblr.com)


End file.
